Forum:Who else thinks that luffy would be just a bit overpowered if he had the gura gura fruit?
who else thinks that luffy may else well be the pirate with absolutely no one even close to his power if he had the gura gura df ability?cuz think of it this way,having his current df ability he's already legendary and just about yonko lvl(he was basically the most powerful pirate besides yonko,shichibukai and blackbeard before the timeskip) and if u add onto that by giving him "Most powerful paramecia devil fruit" which could easily enhance each of his punches,headbutts and kicks with enough power to create earthquakes added to his already extremely powerful attacks... he may as well be the most powerful person in one piece. "(he was basically the most powerful pirate besides yonko,shichibukai and blackbeard before the timeskip)" Seriously? Think of the Supernova, WB's crew, Rayleigh, Shakkey, probably every level 6 prisoner in Impel Down, probably about the half of the pirates in level 5, and thousand of other (yet) unnamed pirates of the New World none of the supernova are as powerful as the strawhats considering that the strawhats were able to defeat a pacifista by themselves where law and kidd had to team up to beat 1 up,and all other supernovas basically got owned by the pacifistas.Not only so but the strawhats did some pretty intense training.Wb's crew really isn't that great other than marco who could have a chance of losing to luffy if he were to be knocked out by some like gomu gomo no red hawk or something.One of the Wb crew division leaders named thatch was killed by blackbeard when blackbeard didn't even have a devil fruit power which really says something...about the the crew itself..also rayleigh retired from being a pirate.we don't even know if shakkey is powerful,but nonetheless,she probably retired from piracy too.and most of the lvl 6 prisoners are dead :/ the ones who survived are probably weaker than luffy now that he's trained.. and really... luffy would've already been sent to the lvl 6 prison due to having broken into all 3 marine (headquarters?) and being spoken of on a legendary lvl Why are you bringing post timeskip things into this discussion? And I don't really want to start a powerlevel war, but remember Luffy pretimeskip isn't even near lvl 6 prisoners so even after the timeskip... but on to the main topic of the post again, how powerful do think luffy would become if had the gura gura devil fruit as well as his current one? oh and by the way luffy already would've been sent to the lvl 6 prison after impel down arc so... yeah.. Just wanted to say BB wasn't ordinary he hurt Shanks(who is now a Yonko) before he had his df, think about it. To stay on topic Luffy is too goofy for the gura gura fruit as we've seen the power actually causes earthquakes. Which is like a double edge sword. You could destroy the island your on by using it or cause a tsunami that your navigator and ship aren't capable of handling. I think that Luffy would have to use it rarely or become more serious. BB is causing trouble as a Yonko without using this power. I think because its too dangerous to keep using unless you fully understand it. So Luffy would be stronger, not sure if he would be overpowered though because he would have to gain full control of the fruit 1st. The Bonehead Skipper 03:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) it only creates strong vibrations meaning it'll only create earthquakes or tsunamis if you direct it at the ground,so if you were to direct it at a person with a gear second with gear third gomu gomu no rifle... At the beginning of the war Whitebeard aimed two side way instead of at the water and caused two tsunami strength waves. The Bonehead Skipper 15:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) that's cuz the water was towards his sides wasn't it? I'll admit im wrong if he aim one at the sky and creates an earthquake.. Yes water was to his sides. Most time Luffy fights on land meaning land is to his sides equaling possible earthqaukes. Is the gura gura meant to be with or without the gumo gumo power. Since you said 3rd gear rifle I'm guessing with. I with he could just grab them then used create quake bubbles like Whitebeard did against Teach. That would probably lower earthquake possibilities. And if he has both he wouldn't be over powered but he would probably make him at least twice as strong. The Bonehead Skipper 01:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) the world government had already labeled the gura gura fruit to have the power to destroy the world,so just simply having the fruit and some mastery over it's abilities is enough for the government to label you as yonko lvl(look at whitebeard,he's well over 70 and would pose next to no threat to the government if not for the gura gura fruit)not only so but luffy is spoken of on a legendary level meaning he does in fact pose quite a threat to the world government,that in addition with a devil fruit that can automatically label you as yonko level would seem a bit overpowered... I don't understand where these conjectures come from. Whitebeard wouldn't be powerful without the Gura Gura fruit? What manga are you reading? Whitebeard was shot and stabbed hundreds of times without much effect during the Whitebeard War, and that had nothing to do with his devil fruit. It was stated multiple times that he was sick, old, and dying, and that is the reason for his diminished strength. Considering he was thought of as the strongest man in the world, all while Crocodile correctly stated that he was weaker than he used to be speaks a lot. Also that Akainu had to run away from Whitebeard for fear of being killed, and that Blackbeard, who was at the time at least average Shichibukai strength, if not more, had to have his whole crew back him up to take down a weakened Whitebeard. So no, it's not simply having the fruit that labels you a Yonko. He is a Yonko because he is ridiculously strong, he has been in control of large portions of the New World for a long time, and he has a large crew with many allies. He is a military force, and thus a Yonko. Flowsthead (talk) 15:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Most people here are also ignoring the central premise of the manga in regards to Devil Fruits, which is that they are as strong as you yourself allow them to be. Mr. 5 had the power to make bombs out of anything, and Miss Valentine has the power to change her body mass. Miss Valentine's ability is similar to Oonoki, the old Kage guy from Naruto, which is an incredible ability if you think about it. Instead of jumping in the air like a moron, Miss Valentine could be using her weight changing ability to increase her speed immensely and then deliver dreadfully powerful punches and kicks. And Mr. 5's ability probably has an unlimited blast potential, but because he is weak, he only has small bombs as his power level. Both of these are fantastic abilities, but both of these guys are kind of weak using them. Kaku had the ability to be a Giraffe, which isn't obvious in why it might be a good ability, and yet he used it to great effect. The Gura Gura has the ability to send shockwaves. In a weaker person, it would probably be similar to vibrating people like one of those hotel beds. In a medium person, it would probably cause small tremors, and mini waves, maybe enough to damage or destroy a single ship. But with a strong person like Whitebeard or Blackbeard, it has the power to destroy islands.Flowsthead (talk) 15:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) i wouldn't exactly say that luffy is weak.... nor would he be a person unable to achieve great things... such as surpass whitebeard... but oh well... it's only a fantasy :)